daddyofive_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
CODY HATES THE SAMSUNG GALAXY 10E
Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, we bought the Samsung Galaxy 10e. Cody: It’s basically an iPhone XR ripoff! Alex: But the 10e runs Android and the XR runs iOS. Jake: And the 10e is better if you think about it. Cody: How? Ryan: It can use microSD cards to expand memory and has a scene optimizer! Emma: It also has a flaw detection, bigger screen, and its ram can go up to 8 GB! Cody: But can you easily use AirPods with it? XR: Ew! It smells like broke in here! Mike: THE PHONES CAN TALK?!?! 10e: Yeah! We’re both females and I am with a beautiful canary yellow. XR: But I am in a so much better yellow color. 10e: But Fortnite sponsers me! Ninja: Yeah! Go Samsung! XR: Fuck you, Ninja! You are the worst Fortnite player in the world! Ninja: THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT?!?! XR: I GOT AIRPODS!!! TechRax: What is up guys, Techrax here! Today, we will see if Ninja can destroy an iPhone XR and AirPods in the name of science! 10e: GO GET HER!!! XR: OH NO!!! Cody: NOT ON MY WATCH!!! Pull up on your block, then I bleed it (Bleed it) Slidin', if I don't drop somethin', I can't leave it (I can't leave it) Wock' got me poured, but this TEC got him leanin' (Got him leanin') Never let the beef get cold, where's the meetin'? (Where's the meetin'?) Pull up on your block, then I bleed it (Bleed it) Slidin', if I don't drop somethin', I can't leave it (I can't leave it) Wock' got me poured, but this TEC got him leanin' (Got him leanin') Never let the beef get cold, where's the meetin'? (Where's the meetin'?) Fuck a handgun, bitch, I brought a MAC in (MAC in) Gotta keep a technical in case a nigga hackin' (Hackin') Glock with a dick on my lap, I'm in traffic (Traffic) My pistol bloated, ready to unload it ('Load it) Pop up least expected, like a notice (Notice) Famous Crip, everywhere I go, people notice I started to notice, you gotta watch the people closest (Closest) Dozin' off in this Benz 'cause I can afford not to focus Glock make 'em disappear, hocus pocus (Hocus pocus) I work too hard, bitch, I'm never lackin' (Never lackin') I tote pistols, you niggas typin' all captions (Yeah aight) I'm really poppin', you niggas need to stop cappin' (Stop cappin') TechRax and the 10e blow up Mike: OH MY GOD!!! I SPENT GOOD MONEY ON THAT PHONE!!! Ninja: At least I’m still alive. Woo, made this here with all the ice on in the booth At the gate outside, when they pull up, they get me loose Yeah, Jump Out boys, that's Nike boys, hoppin' out coupes This shit way too big, when we pull up, give me the loot (Gimme the loot!) Was off the Remy, had a Papoose Had to hit my old town to duck the news Two four hour lockdown, we made no moves Now it's 4 a.m. and I'm back up poppin' with the crew I just landed in, Chase B mixes pop like Jamba Juice Different colored chains, think my jeweler really sellin' fruits And they chokin', man, know the crackers wish it was a noose Ninja blows up Mike: I CAN’T WITH THIS FAMILY!!! Alex: Crying My lord and savior... Emma: Crying I HATE YOU FOREVER, CODY!!! Ryan: Crying He went too far... Jake: You squeakers are babies! XR: In a seducive voice Thank you for saving me. How about I show you my insides? Cody: Why sure! Cody and the iPhone XR make out while “Jaded” by Drake plays Mike: I’m going to wash off my eyeballs now... Category:Fanfic